


Happy Halloween

by kroas_adtam



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff, Gawsten, Halloween, M/M, this is stupid but it made me laugh, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroas_adtam/pseuds/kroas_adtam
Summary: Thanks jack for making me write this with my brainI had fun :)Prompt: Gawsten + "I will dress up as anything else, just don't make me wear this!"





	Happy Halloween

Geoff was staring at Awsten who was wearing a huge grin, Otto beside him looking as horrified as Geoff felt.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Why would I joke?? You said to get you ‘whatever,’” Awsten used air quotes while still holding up the nightmare in front of Geoff’s eyes, “So I got you  _ whatever.” _ He grinned widely, obviously insanely proud of himself.

“Otto, are you serious? You  _ let  _ him buy this?” Geoff said, incredulously.

“Dude, you know that I had absolutely no control over him while we were there. It’s your fault for trusting him to buy you an… appropriate costume.” Otto said, eyeing the thing Awsten was starting to push closer to Geoff’s face.

“Awsten, no! Come on, let’s go take it back and get something,  _ anything, _ else!”

“It was the last ooooooone!” Awsten sang, grinning. “It’s Halloween, Gee, how much stock did you think they’d have left??”

Geoff could have cried. “Please, don’t make me! We’re having a big party, and it’s so embarrassing!”

“It’s either this or assless chaps!”

Geoff squinted at him. “You don’t have assless chaps.”

Awsten grinned in silence.

“OH GOD!” Otto yelled, before hightailing up to his room.

“AWSTENN-UH” Geoff wailed, retreating into the kitchen, leaving Awsten cackling hysterically in the living room.

An hour later, Awsten was answering the door, dressed as Jawn, Jawn dressed as Awsten, and Otto dressed as Revenge-Era Gerard Way.

“Hey guys!” Yelled Jack Barakat, bursting in, dressed as slutty Batman, a frazzled looking Zack Merrick following behind, dressed as an astronaut. “Look at my dumb boyfriend! He wouldn’t be the slutty Robin to my Batman!”

Zack goraned and looked at Otto pleadingly. “He’s been yelling that to everyone we’ve met tonight. Half of LA knows I wouldn’t be slutty Robin. Please tell me you have tequila.”

Otto laughed and pointed to the kitchen. “And lots of it!”

“You make a hot Jawn!” Jack said, circling Awsten.

“Oi! You calling me ugly??” Jawn said with a grin.

“Never, handsome!” Jack giggled, drunkenly winking at Jawn.

“Oh god, he’s reached the hit-on-everyone stage.” Awsten guided Jack to the kitchen to find his astronaut.

“Where’s your boytoy?? Got him all tied up somewhere? OH GEEEEEEEOOOFFFFFFFF!” Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

“He’s hiding upstairs!” Awsten giggled, “He’ll be down soon. Jawn, make sure Batman here doesn’t drink all the liquor. I’ll be right back!” He sprinted upstairs and knocked on Geoff’s bedroom door. “Geeeeeofffff, everyone’s here, come on out!”

“No!”

“Oh come on! You should see what Jack’s wearing! No one will notice!”

Geoff cracked his door, only a blue eye showing. “Awsten, please I’m begging you, I will wear anything else, please just don’t make me wear this!” Awsten shoved the door with his weight. “Ah!” Geoff shouted, stumbling backwards. “Awsten!”

Awsten gasped, staring at Geoff. “Ohhhh, you’re so pretty!!”

“Awwwwsteeee-en!” Geoff whined, covering his red face.

“Oh come on! You look hot! Come on, come join the party!”

“Awsten, no!” Geoff said, trying to hide in his closet now.

“If you don’t come down, I swear to god, I will bring the entire party up here!” Awsten said, stamping his foot and crossing his arms.

Geoff let out a small wine and stepped out, trying to pull down the costume to cover his legs more.

Awsten grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “Hot.”

“Shut the fuck up. Go down stairs and tell Jack to make me a very, very,  _ very _ , strong drink. I’ll be down in a second. Just gotta make sure my fuckin’ balls don’t pop out of place.”

Awsten left the room, cackling and wheezing as he went downstairs to order Geoff’s drink. 

Fifteen minutes later the entire house was filled with wolf-whistles. Awsten grinned and poked his head out of the living room so see a flustered Geoff standing at the foot of the stairs in the frilliest, shortest, bluest French maid outfit money could buy.  Geoff’s furious blue eye were locked on Awsten.

“I’m gonna kill you.” He mouthed at the singer as Jack came over to fawn over the frilly blue maid’s outfit. Awsten wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

“My god, look at those legs!” Jack said, circling Geoff like he had Awsten. “Daaaaaaayum, lil maid, I’d let you sweep my floors any day!”

“Okay, Jacko, that’s enough from you.” Zack said, pulling Jack away from the flustered Geoff.

Awsten was still grinning, but it was falling a little seeing some of the bigger men, the manlier men, Lucas’ friends, start to crowd around Geoff.

“Uh oh, seems like you didn’t think this through.” Lucas said, side eyeing Awsten, reading Awsten’s expression like a book.

“Hey!” Geoff shouted, jumping when one of the men tried to cop a feel. He retracted and socked the dude square in the jaw. The party whooped and Geoff made his way into the kitchen, struggling to keep the skirt from exposing his ass.

“Need us to beat him up?”

Geoff turned to look and immediately started laughing. Standing there was Rian dressed as a dinosaur trainer, and struggling to get candy in his mouth, was Alex in an inflatable T-Rex costume.

“You look cute.” Rian said, touching the lace of Geoff’s sleeve. “Al, you should get something like this.”

“Ugh, don’t be gross.” Geoff said, tossing back another shot of vodka. He saw Alex eyeballing him and he sighed. “Fine, I’ll ask Awsten where he got it.”

Alex giggled in response, attempting to shove more candy into his mouth. “This isn’t working! Why couldn’t I be the dino trainer??”

“Here, you goofball.” Rian said, taking the candy and hand feeding his dinosaur.

“Gross.” Geoff said, leaving the two, skirting around Lucas’ friends and making his way to the couch to sit down and cover his ass. He squinted at Awsten who wiggled his eyebrows.

“How’s it goin’ princess?” Awsten asked, plopping down on the couch, playing with the fake camera around his neck. Jawn had refused to let him borrow a real one for the night, and found the singer a toy one instead.

“Just because I’m in a friggin’ skirt, doesn’t mean I can’t and won’t kick your skinny ass.” Geoff said, taking a chug of the strong drink Jack had made him.

“Why didn’t you wear the thigh highs, they were cute!” Awsten asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“I swear to god, Awsten, I will kick you out of band right here and now.”

Awsten let out a fake gasp. “But why!”

“Ugh, go annoy someone else.”

Awsten grinned but got up and went to talk to the group Jawn was talking to. Geoff groaned, got up, and went to the bar station in the living room.

“Are you sure you want him wearing that?” Jawn whispered, eyeing Geoff’s short skirt. “Hell, even I’d fuck ‘im.”

“That’s enough outta you!” Awsten snapped, smacking Jawn’s arm.

“Heeeeeey, sexy.” Jack said, grinning, finding his way to Geoff.

“God.” Geoff groaned, tossing back a shot. “Why hasn’t Zack taken you to the bathroom for dirty time, yet?’

“Oi!” Zack shouted, flushing red, Rian laughing at him while hand feeding Alex a carrot stick.

“You knowwwwww,” Jack grinned, “Awsten called me for help to pick this oooooouuuuttt~” Jack sung at him, tugging a bit at the lace apron.

Geoff’s eyes went wide. “AWSTEN! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!” Geoff rounded just in time to see Awsten scuttle into the kitchen, laughing maniacally. Geoff charged after him and chased him through the house, people wolf whistling as the skirt would flip up and show off Geoff’s ass. He managed to corner Awsten for a moment until the singer, dressed as the photographer, darted under Geoff’s swinging arm and right up the stairs. “GET BACK HERE!” Geoff bellowed, chasing after him.

Awsten crashed into Geoff’s bedroom and barely made it into the closet before Geoff came in after him, slamming the bedroom door and nearly ripping the closet doors off the hinges.

“Now it’s time for your well deserved murder!!” Geoff said getting closer to Awsten.

“Boop!” Awsten said, tapping Geoff’s nose, throwing off Geoff’s rampage and calming him down almost instantly. He grinned. “You do look hot, Gee.”

Geoff huffed. “Shut up, dumbass.” He grabbed Awsten’s face and kissed him while the Halloween party raged on without them.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts
> 
> send me some
> 
> DO IT


End file.
